Redemption
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: Fate is a bit upset. Sirius wasn't meant to die. So... she takes matters into her own hands and with a bit of help sends two Blacks on an adventure to redemption.
1. Chapter 1

I know...another new story...but I really like this one. I hope you do too  
I don't own HP.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was not a nice woman. In fact she was the opposite of nice. She was awful. Bellatrix would go out of her way to make sure she stood on every little bug she ever saw. When she saw muggle babies she would make faces at them to make sure they cried, then she would torture it and it's parents, block their memories and let them live a normal life. But then a week later she would turn up and remove that block and repeat it again. Fate was sad to say that she was a bit more than a little disappointed in Bellatrix.

Sirius Black was on the whole a good man with flaws. He was prejudiced, a prankster and loud. If he saw a Gryffindor child drop stuff he would help pick it up. If he saw a Slytherin child drop something he would pretend not to notice. If he saw Severus drop something, he would kick him in the arse when Severus bent over to pick it up. Then he'd charm Severus to drop it again so he could give him another boot. Fate was a bit disappointed in Sirius but saw in the future that maybe things between Sirius and Severus would pick up; therefore she had high hopes for the ex-convict.

It would not be.

Bellatrix had found a way to beat Fate and sentenced Sirius to an early death. Needless to say Fate was pretty peeved. Sirius was meant to live. He was meant to live and forgive. But Bellatrix had somehow beat Fate; it was either Bellatrix or a higher up official. Fate narrowed her eyes. If Bellatrix was going to play dirty, then so was she. Fate smirked as she thought up a plan that would avenge Sirius.

...

Bellatrix cackled as she remembered the look on Potter's face as she pushed his godfather into the veil with her curse. He looked so heartbroken, for a fraction a nanosecond she felt guilt but it was pushed away immediately at the thought of taking another of Dumbledore's beloved KFC members as she liked to call it. But no-one was to know that she compared to a Muggle store. Suddenly she froze.

"Okay Bella, now Azkaban seems to have gotten to you, no-one can get in here." She murmured to herself when she spotted a glowy-white-girl-thing.

"This isn't a hallucination Bellatrix. I am Fate." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, chose to ignore Fate and her thoughts were pulled back to Sirius.

"I have decided to avenge Sirius Black. He should have lived." Fate intoned. Bellatrix glanced at her with an expression of boredom.

"What you gonna do? Throw a crab at me?" Bella asked. Fate glared.

"Treat other how you would like to be treated." She spat and with that a veil appeared behind Bellatrix and sucked her into it. Fated smiled and blinked of the plane of reality.

...

Sirius Black was floating in nothingness when a white light appeared and his least favorite relative appeared.

"Great, even in death I can't escape you." He muttered. Bellatrix merely scowled and turned away from him. Sirius copied her actions but stopped when he noticed a bright-glowy-old-guy-thing coming towards him. The man stopped between the two and burst into deep laughter.

"Bellatrix Black, Sirius Black. You have been sent here to redeem yourself!" He intoned. "You will be siblings and your magic will be bound until you are redeemed!" then he dropped the big booming voice. "Any questions?" Sirius and Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in unison, but before they could reply. "Excellent! Let's get going! I'm Merlin by the way." He added as an afterthought.

* * *

The glowy-thing is actually a Black trait lets say!

What did you think of the Prolougey-Chaptery-Oney thing??? Please review and leave a comment even if it is just "update soon". Also I will put a Disney reference/movie line in each chapter.... can you guess this one?


	2. Chapter 2

Sob. no one bothered about the disney quote [it was the crab one]... oh well... there is another in this chapter if you can find it... ((I'll give you a clue it is from Mulan))

Mesa No Ownles Harrie Potter

* * *

Sirius sat opposite 'Merlin', who had just changed his look to a young man with black hair and blue eyes. Bellatrix was also watching him with caution. The three sat looking at each other for about five minutes before Merlin began to talk.

"Okay… Now do we all know why we are here?" he paused, neither responded. "Okay… we don't know why we are here. Now due to an imbalance in the continuity of the universe, Ms Black, managed to overthrow the forces of the divine equality; because of this Fate has decided to get vengeance by placing you in this astro-dimentional plane between time and space with no means of departing without the help of myself or other divine beings."

"What?" Sirius asked stupidly. Merlin looked at Bellatrix who had a similar look of confusion on her face.

"Bellatrix managed to stuff up what was meant to happen so Fate got grumpy and threw you in this pit." He elaborated with a sigh. Both of their faces light up with understanding. He sighed _Are they seriously grown people? _He thought, these people were meant to be brilliant. Underestimated scholars of their times, and they didn't understand simple English. This was going to be a long day, he knew it. Damn Sataen for asking a swap in the Divine Beings Guidance Rota. It was as if he could see this happen… Oh wait… He could.

…

Merlin was not a man. He was a divine being. If he saw a child in trouble he would arrange the world to help that child. He had near complete powers over the Earth. He was also the only divine being who had lived on the Earth for a period of time. Jesus didn't count, it was too long ago, at least that was what Merlin thought. He was a powerful being who was said to mentor the Founders of Hogwarts themselves and was also said to have been a good friend of King Arthur Pendragon. Needless to say he was pretty important… So why was he stuck with the baby sitting jobs all the time?

Merlin clapped his hands together and looked at the pair.

"Okay… Here's the deal… you can either stay here for the rest of eternity or you can have a chance to redeem yourself and become friends." Both looked at each other before Sirius spoke.

"Does eternity here mean eternity together?" Merlin nodded, he felt like banging his head against something.

"I guess… I'll take redemption." Sirius muttered; Bellatrix nodded in agreement. Merlin felt like doing a dance, these two magic users were worse than Arthur sometimes…

…

"Now as you both know, you haven't been on your best behaviour for the past years of your life, now if Sirius has lived he would have made it up with Severus Snape and eventually would have been redeemed and respected by the whole wizarding community. Unfortunately Bellatrix would have died anyway…" Sirius snorted, Merlin rolled his eyes and continued his little monologue. "Now somehow, Bellatrix managed to overthrow Fate and killed Sirius. I found out and it is my position to rectify this mistake. Now you will be transported somewhere that will let you have a new life. You will be able to start again and fight for what is right. Unfortunately there are a few changes that must occur for this." Sirius turned to his cousin, a solemn expression on his face.

"Now Bella darling, you might feel something in you chest go Ba-DUMP! That's a heart. You know the thing that controls all the happy, non-malicious emotions." Bellatrix hissed at him and he recoiled slightly. Merlin groaned, how on the plane was he supposed to tell these two anything?!

"Okay. You are going to be taken to a place which is really different from what you are used to. The world as you know it never existed. There are two choices for you. You can go as husband and wife or brother and sister."

"Option Two." Bellatrix said quickly. She was looking mildly sick from the first option. Merlin smiled, things were slowly looking up for him.

"I knew you were going to choose that option. Okay… You are now going to be Isabella and Sirius de Noire. You are two siblings who ran away from home because your father killed your mother. You then fell into my care and now I believe that you need to finish your education, I am afraid that you probably will never be able to return home." Sirius' head shot up, he looked so frightened that even Bellatrix felt a tugging at her pre-existing heart strings.

"Harry… Will he be alright?" He choked out, Merlin smiled.

"Married, with his first son called James Sirius." Sirius smiled a soft melancholy smile. Bellatrix looked at the divine being with great intensity.

"The Weasley girl?" Merlin nodded, Sirius looked at her confused. "If I had a daughter I would want her to be like the Weasley girl." Sirius smiled again before realizing that would mean his cousin would have to procreate. So he choked on nothing, not even words.

"Back to what I was saying, I know what will happen. Sirius will become a brother to the most un-expected person, just like Bellatrix will fall in love to the most un-expected person. You both have to learn to be kind and compassionate, as clichéd as that sounds. I have to bind 80% of Bellatrix's dark magic for her safety. Sirius you have to watch out for her. Now she is your sister, you have to actually care for something that is different."

…

Merlin couldn't help but smirk as he told the pair where they were going. They looked at him in disbelief.

"Play nice with the other kids unless the other kid wants to fight. Then you gotta kick the other kid's butt." Was the last thing that Merlin said to the two Blacks who were now in shock.

"That was nothing like what I had expected him to be like." Bellatrix murmured.

"Yeah, his choco-frogs card is really different." Sirius added; Bellatrix nodded in agreement.

* * *

Okay three guesses about the disney quote and what Merlin is based on... first person (if any) gets the next chapter dedicated to them. And if anyone works out where they are going the story will be dedicated to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry about the wait, everyone who guessed got the quote right. This one is from Aladdin, but it may be a bit harder to find! Unfortunately no-one guessed where they were going, but you find out at the end of this chapter! I disclaim and hope you enjoy XD

* * *

Bellatrix was pushed to the ground before she even got secure footing. She looked up to see an arrow embedded in the tree behind where her head had been moments before. Sirius was almost on top of her as he scouted for more flying arrows. She sighed and and stood up abruptly, Sirius made a strangled kind of warble before standing up to join her before they were both stunned by an unseen force.

Bellatrix Lestrange was not a Happy Camper. Firstly, she had been killed by the youngest female deity, then she was conned into a so called second chance at life, lost 80% of her powers, tackled to the ground by her most annoying cousin then shot at. When she woke up she decided that she would kill the first person she laid her eyes on. A tall, thin man who had a creepy expression on his face.

"And you are?" she asked sarcastically, wishing she had her magic at that particular moment.

"I am Matthew Nott," he started formally, "and it would be my honour if you would agree to be my bride."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You shot at me, stunned me, tied me up and you expect me to marry you?" she trailed off harshly. He shivered in anticipation.

"Powerful, and has a backbone," he murmured to himself. "You are the perfect carrier of my heir." Bellatrix felt mildly disgusted, he was worse than her ex-husband. She brought her foot up and drove it into the man's stomach. He groaned in pain and collapsed on to the floor as Sirius began to wake up with a groan.

"Nice of you to wake up, brother," she hissed at him sarcastically.

"You were the one that decided to stand up!" he said with a pout. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and tried to untie herself. Sirius wriggled a bit and before she could understand what was going on he was was free. He stretched and groaned loudly.

"What. On. Earth?" Bellatrix said loudly. He turned and winked at her.

"You don't seriously think I went through an extra two years of school for nothing, did you?" he said with a grin.

"I thought it was because the teachers were supposed to be good-looking," she said dryly.

"You know, I thought you were supposed to be a lot more insane than this," Sirius said after a moment. Bellatrix hissed at him from her chair. "Now, now _Isabella_," he said with a grin, "I'm not going to untie you until you apologise for standing up."

"I'm sorry," she growled out. Sirius smiled and untied his 'sister' before the faced the man who was lying on the floor.

"Who are you and what were you doing to my sister?" Sirius snarled. The man stood up with a grin.

"Your sister is going to be my bride. And she is perfect for carrying my heirs. Now, let's think, I'm a wizard, and you are both muggles. I've searched for a wand, but you have none. You are powerless against me and you will succumb to me. You, my lovely Isabella, will be my bride, and your brother shall be my right hand man," he said proudly.

"Fat chance," Sirius said as he grabbed Bellatrix's hand and pulled her out of the room.

The two ran down the halls and it took a moment to realise that they were in a castle of some sort. They twisted around hallways until they reached an open courtyard.

"Getting into trouble again, aren't we Sirius?" Bella panted.

"Trouble, heh, you're only in trouble when you get caught," Sirius explained with a grin.

"Gotcha!" Matthew said with a grin as he approached them.

"We're in trouble," Sirius said with a gulp. He quickly surveyed the courtyard, they were blocked off from getting out of the castle and there was nothing they could do unless they just wanted to run around the castle again. Without wands and a good view of where they were, they had the lower ground. Suddenly the drawbridge fell and in thundered two men and a woman on their horses.

"Nott!" the blond hair man yelled. He jumped off his horse and brandished his wand at the stringy man. "You will cease this climb for power and leave the woman alone."

"You don't understand. She is the one! She is the one that will continue my line and strengthen it!" Nott roared manically. The woman on the other horse sniffed and jumped off the horse.

"Now brother, I believe you granted me the right to deal with this man," she said firmly. Sirius was blown away at her cold personality. The blond nodded once and she stepped closer to Nott.

"Matthew Caius Nott," she started firmly. "For over five years you have searched for the chosen carrier of your heirs, despite the laws acted against you saying that you will never take another woman as your wife, both legally or spiritually. Because of your further insult to these rules you are forbidden from coming near another woman with malicious intention again." Bella sneered at the man from behind the tall brunette and watched the anger on his face erupt. He pointed at Bella with a snarl.

"You will be my wife, even if I have to force it upon you! Mark my words, I will get you!" he said. Bella raised an eyebrow and found herself almost laughing at his pathetic attempt to threaten her. The blond turned around to face her.

"Would you like to accompany my sister and myself and our friend back to our manor?" he asked. Sirius nodded and before Bella could react she was placed on the horses back, she gripped the reigns tightly whilst the other woman mounted her horse regally. "I hope you do not mind sir, if the ladies ride the steeds whilst we walk to the manor." Sirius looked up at Bella who had a terrified look on her face.

"Of course not," he said with a grin.

xXx

"Who was that man?" Sirius asked when they trudged through the mud.

"It was Matthew Caius Nott, he lost his wife and son seven years ago and now he's corrupted by looking for a powerful host and child to have their spirits implanted in them," the other man replied solmenly.

"Thank you then, for saving me and... my sister," Sirius answered.

"What are your names?" the man asked.

"Isabella and Sirius de Noire," Sirius answered. "And yourselves?"

"My friend is Safirth Slytherin, my sister is Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor and I am Godric Gryffindor." Sirius nodded slowly as he greeted the other two.


End file.
